Allura's Decision
by Bonnie S
Summary: From Comp. I class. Nanny pushes Allura to her breaking point. But can Allura follow her heart this one time or will being a Crown Princess get in the way again? R&R please.


Well, I'm starting college everyone as of today! Yea!

Here's one of my papers from my Comp. I class that I have fixed a little (yes I used Voltron in college often! – just wish I could find my steps essay on how to get into the Alliance Academy!).

Hope all of you like it! I got a 170/200 (A), and the teacher wrote: "Intriguing story – hope you continue to write it."

Let's see what all of you think.

DISCLAIMER:

Voltron, its characters, ect., are owned by WEP.

* * *

October 5th Narrative Essay

ALLURA'S DECISION

            It took five years of silence and embedding her emotions for Allura to at last take a stand against Nanny. However, now Allura had to face the truth that when a person makes a stand they must also be willing to take the responsibility for that stand. She sat alone in her room going over everything in her mind. What had happened to get her to this point, the options that she faced, and the advice of those who she cared for most were all that she had to help her in this time of decisions. All that Allura needed to do now was make her decision and stand firm on it. Yet, that had never been easy for her in the past, for she always gave in to what was her royal duty rather than following the voice in her heart.

            Her troubles started during the last rough storm that hit the Castle of Lions. Allura and the team were forced to take the day off because the storm had grounded all of the Lions – making daily patrols impossible. Allura had been reading in her room when she heard the sound of voices and cheering outside in the hallway that connected her room to the other team's rooms. She slipped into the hall to find that Hunk and Lance were racing from one end of the hall to the other. Keith and Pidge were cheering them on. Allura walked over and stood next to Keith to get a better view of the race. Hunk won by a slide! Everyone applauded, except Lance who was too busy yelling that slides were for baseball – not racing.

            Allura jested that the team was so slow that she could beat any of them. She continued by bragging that the slowest member of the team was Keith. The team knew she was joking because Keith was the fastest of them all. They also knew that not even their beloved Princess would get away with putting him down without Keith putting up a fight. He and Allura took their places at the end of the hallway; Pidge set up the rope that was their makeshift finish line; then Lance gave the signal.

            The race was on and Allura was keeping up with Keith's pace – only because Keith was letting her win. Just as they closed in on the finish, Nanny turned the corner and the team closed their eyes to keep from seeing the crash. What they missed was Keith grabbing Allura by the shoulders to pull her out of the way a split second before she and Nanny collided. Allura and Keith both slipped; sending them to the floor hard. When the team looked again, Allura was laying on top of Keith in a very improper position for their stations. Nanny was trying to undo the finish line from her waist; no one could remember how it became entangled around her in the first place. Moreover, poor Koran was looking at this picture – shaking his head. None of them saw Allura quickly steal a kiss from Keith, making them both smile and wink at one another.

            Once Nanny had finally freed herself from the finish line, and saw the Princess and the team Captain on the floor, her blood boiled with frustration. When she went into this kind of rage, the team would nickname her 'Hurricane Nanny'. Pidge tried to quickly sign to the two on the floor what was happening, but it was too little too late. Neither of them saw his hands give the ASL sign for hurricane.

            Nanny yanked Allura off Keith by her shoulders. Next came the well remembered, and hated, 'Proper Princess' lecture. Then, she brought up the oldest argument in the castle. She wanted Allura to quit the team and act more like a proper princess should. She was ruffling everyone's feathers as she scolded Allura, like the Princess was a six-year-old child. Then she ordered Allura to return to her room for the rest of the day.

            Poor Allura had turned red in the face with embarrassment and was fighting back her tears of anger. Everyone fully expected Allura to jump up and run to her room crying. However, this time she shocked everyone. She stood up, took a deep breath, and calmly said "no". All jaws hit the floor in shock, and Nanny nearly fainted, but Allura stood before Nanny with what little dignity she had left.

            Nanny bellowed that Allura would be locked in her room until she behaved as a Princess should, and she was to hand over her Lion key to Keith immediately. Keith walked over and stood behind Allura, placing his hand on her shoulder. He announced that the only one who was to make the decisions on who flew the Lions and who was off the team was he himself. Then the war began, as Keith told Nanny that Allura was not off of the team until either he or Allura decided otherwise. The team all backed their Captain, throwing Nanny into a bigger rage. All of the team was placed under house arrest until she decided how to punish them all.

            At first, Allura did not want to go to her room, but Keith promised to find a way to see her later. She silently nodded her agreement, hugged Keith tightly, and then left with the guards that Nanny had called for. Allura was finally standing on her own; now the question was whether or no she would be able to stand by her decision. The big test of this came one hour later in the form of an electronic message from Nanny. Allura had two choices:

**_1. _****_She would have to quit the team and agree to abide to her role as the future queen of planet Arus._**

2. **_She could continue to be defiant towards Nanny, which would get the team transferred back to Earth._**

Allura decided to add a third option. She could decide to leave Arus and go with the team to Earth. This came to her mind when Nanny had written that she would have the whole team transferred – Allura was a legal member of the Voltron Force. Yet, could she be strong enough to put what she wanted before her duty to her people?

A knock to the door brought Allura a surprise. Before her were both Keith and Koran, both of who were smiling at her. They were both on her side of the argument and were prepared to help her no matter what she decided.

"Princess, I know that it seems that Nanny is being over protective; it is just you are the Crown Princess. Nevertheless, she did go too far tonight. You are of age to make your own decisions and live with the consequences." Koran hugged Allura tight.

He had been Allura's only farther figure since the death of her parents when she was young. Allura always thought of what Koran would expect of her when she  was unsure of a decision she had to make. Now, he was giving her his blessing to decide on her own what would happen the next day.

"Allura, I can't tell you what to do this time. However, now you have the right to decide on your own. I know that you will make the right choice – you always do." Keith softly kissed Allura's cheek.

They had always had a secret love; one that seemed doomed from the start. However, that seemed to be changing. Allura knew what to do now. "Keith, where you go, I go. My home is where you are."

* * *

Well, I did continue it in the next paper that was due. Anyone want to read it? What do you think of the scenario?


End file.
